MORTAL KOMBAT The Shirai Ryu of Konoha
by GhostCrystal
Summary: I am the last of my clan, and the grandson of an Emperor. I will protect my friends and family, for I know there is a greater threat on the horizon not just to me but the realms as well.
1. Chapter 1

Name: MORTAL KOMBAT The Shirai Ryu of Konoha

Story Summary: I am the last of my clan who is still alive, I have been given the power to fight a new evil and bring back the peace my teachers and family fought for. I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Shirai Ryu.

Rating: M

Pairings: Unknown at this time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat or any other crossovers in this fan fiction.

I was inspired to write this story by a few that I have read here and there, and wanted to add my own kind of way of doing things please read and view.

C1, The Lost Son

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

(Unknown Zone, Unknown Realm)

Mileena opened her eyes very slowly and began to look around the room trying to get her bearings. It was obvious to her that she was not in Edenia anymore. As she got to her feet and looked around the strange room noticing several other people in the room with her it was a strange place to say the least.

She recognized her father Shao Kahn the Empire of Outworld standing not too far away from her, she then saw the Lin Kuei Grand Master himself Sub-Zero and a woman whose name if she recalled correctly was Sareena beginning to get up as well.

She also at this point heard some noises and saw Scorpion getting up from the ground as well, next to him was also the man who defeated Blaze and if she remembered correctly his name was Taven.

She then saw her friend Khameleon and Frost who now looked to be about 14 years old now; if her son had lived he would also be about 14 years old now.

It is also at this point that she noticed her face no longer had the scars leading to her lips like before and she had more control over her body than ever before. "I'm beautiful, how can this be?"

"That would be thanks to my son's armor." A voice said to them.

They all turned around to see a man or woman standing not too far away from them only for Taven to recognize them, "Mother, Father?"

Shao Kahn was also surprised to see them as well, "You old son of a bitch, Argus the god of Edenia. I thought you were dead."

Argus and his wife Delia now stood before them, it was clear there was more going on here than they thought, "You are all here because the battle of Armageddon has reset the balance once more, many of you who were once truly evil are now balanced with just the right amount of good and some have been given the chance to have what they want most like you, Scorpion, Mileena and Khameleon for starters. And in fact all of you that are here have something in common."

"And that would be?" Shao Kahn asked him.

"For that you must ask your daughter." Argus said.

Everyone was surprised by these words and turned to her as she said, "I like my new face and all, but you can't help me with what I want the most."

Khameleon was the first one to be over by her friends side and gave her a hug, "What's wrong Mileena, what aren't you telling us?"

"Yes my daughter what can't he help you with?" Shao Kahn asked her only to see pain and anguish upon her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Khameleon decided to tell the Emperor of Outworld just how she felt about this, "Nice going asshole, now she's sadder."

"I should kill you where you."

"Father don't do it, she's my friend."

"All right my daughter; you got lucky this time kid."

As she felt everyone's eyes were she decided to tell her tail of sorrow, "Do you remember when I disappeared for a couple of years after the invasion of Earthrealm, I found myself in a village called Konoha, is also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I met a man there who let me join his village as one of its ninjas. Over time we fell in love even though he'd seen what I became at times and he still loved me, then we married sometime later I found out I was pregnant with a son."

Everyone was shocked by this, especially the Emperor who said, "You have a son?"

"Let her finish Kahn." Argus said.

She then continued, "On the day I gave birth the village was attacked by the powerful Nine Tailed Fox Demon. My husband the Hokage, fought the demon in battle to save the village as well as me and our son, he managed to kill it in combat but also fell in battle. I later found out that my son had died from some kind of complication that happened because of the attack. After that I just came home but there is not a day that goes by I don't think of what could have been."

To her surprise she felt a hand on her shoulder only to see Delia standing there, "Then this is your lucky day Mileena, your son is still alive he was hidden from you, your husband used the power of the Death God to seal the Demon Fox into your son to save the village and your life, the Third Hokage was told you had died. He's been looking out for your son ever since and doesn't trust the elders who tricked you into believing your son was dead." The shock on Mileena's face was to too much for her to handle but it wasn't end of it either.

Argus then decided to drop another bombshell to them, "Scorpion, Sub-Zero what you don't know is that Mileena's son is related to you two as well, do you remember your first wife Scorpion."

"Yes."

"She was also part of the Lin Kuei, what you don't know is that she had a son by you Scorpion. She hid him to keep him safe from your enemies. His name was Minato Namikazu and your husband Mileena." Argus said; he then saw the look of shock on their faces.

Shao Kahn was also in shock at hearing all of this; he then decided they needed to act at once to save his grandson. "Well I'm not going to stand here any longer; we are going to save my grandson. I don't care if I have to sign a treaty with Earthrealm, but we are going there."

Argus gave the Emperor a nod and then said, "I will send you to the village and my son will accompany you to help protect the boy from harm."

Sareena and Frost quickly walked over to the others as they disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

(Konoha, Earthrealm)

The group of warriors arrived in a less populated area of the village that Mileena instantly recognize as she had lived in this area when she first came to the village. She then turned to Taven and said, "Do you know where my son is God."

He then used his new powers to begin looking for where the young boy was, he eventually pointed in a direction, "This way."

The small group of warriors eventually made their way to a waterfall and river where a young boy no older than 14 years old was currently trying to summon a toad, the group of warriors walked into the clearing to see that a white-haired man was currently observing him while writing something in a note book.

It did not take the old man long to notice their presence and instantly turned around with a kunai in his hand and then dropped it upon seeing the face of Mileena.

She was happy to see the old pervert once more as he then said, "The old bastards said you were dead… Who the hell are they?"

Mileena just rolled her eyes and then said, "Yeah nice to see you to you old pervert, allow me to introduce my father Emperor Shao Kahn, this is Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu and Sub-Zero Grand Master of the Lin Kuei."

Jiraiya nodded his head to them as she continued, "And these two brats are Frost and Khameleon, and this here is Sareena. The guy directly behind me is Taven."

"How are you still alive Mileena, the elders said that you were dead while all except for my sensei and the old war hawk." Jiraiya said to her as he looked her up and down but not in a perverted way.

She was surprised by this bit of information and then responded to him, "They were the ones who told me about my family being killed, how much does my son know about what's really going on you old pervert?"

"Not much I'm afraid his trainings been neglected a lot because of everyone here being afraid of the Fox, Minato's seal is holding the Fox at bay and I have a feeling that the nine tails knows what's really going on since we now know that he was forced to attack the village all those years ago." He said to her.

Kahn decided to ask some questions of his own as he walked forward to seeing how determined is grandson really was in his training, "What can you tell me about my grandson's progress?"

Jiraiya looked over to the young boy he had been secretly keeping an eye on for all these years and then said, "Well he's a lot like me and his father he learns by doing, unfortunately the Academy prefers book smarts these days."

"Didn't his sensei help him out at all?" Scorpion asked him.

Jiraiya turned to the spectral warrior and then said, "Unfortunately all his current sensei has taught him is I'm sorry to say the tree climbing exercise is, I had to teach him the water walking one just so he could begin to try to learn the summoning jutsu. I do know that the Elders have him training the last Uchiha at this time."

Sub-Zero had a general idea of what to do, "We need to train him."

Jiraiya along with his sensei was one of the few people who understood where Mileena really was from, but at the same time he was hard-pressed to see how he could fix the years of neglect and was basically trying to do all he could.

"Believe me I've wanted to help him out in his training as much as I could or even tried to keep a closer eye on him but it hasn't been that simple since the Elders have been have done everything in their power to stop me and the Hokage from protecting him. He's only got a few people who even care about, and now he's in the finals of the Chunin Exams and has sworn to revenge a friend of his who was hurt in the preliminaries."

Kahn turned his head to the old pervert with a smile upon his face, "How long until the finals?"

"We have about 29 days until the finals begin!" Jiraiya told the Emperor of Outworld.

"All we have to do is get him back to Outworld, once we arrived we can take him to one of my training areas where time moves faster which should help us get him up to date in his training as well as let us get to know him as well as him to get to know us as well."

All the others watched as Mileena walked up to her son with tears flowing out of her eyes it was at this moment that he noticed her and felt a strong kind of connection to her that he had never felt before in his life, "Hello son, I'm so glad you're alive."

As soon as she said this she collapsed on the ground crying both in fear and joy of what his reaction would be, to her surprise he walked up to her and embraced. The hog and looked into her eyes and saw that there was no lie there.

The others watched the touching moment and knew that they had to get started with his training as soon as possible.

XX

One month later

(Konoha, Earthrealm.)

Hinata was currently walking through training ground seven hoping to see Naruto before the exams began but so far had been unable to find him anywhere in the village, it was right at this moment that she heard a noise behind her and turned around to see two strange man one of them seem to be almost like a giant walking reptile and the other appeared to be quite regal.

The regal looking one then said, "Are you Hinata Hyuga?"

End of C1

I would like to hear what you all think about this story, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, It Has Begun

"Talking." ' Thoughts.'

XX

(Konoha Stadium, Earthrealm.)

The Third Hokage set calmly in his chair as he observed the exam contestants walking into the stadium; he couldn't wait to see the look on the faces of the people who had made Naruto's life a living hell including the civilian council members.

He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they saw the Emperor who had yet to walked into the Kage booth, but before the Emperor could even walked in and sit down the third saw the fake Kazekage sitting in his seat already with his two bodyguards standing directly behind his chair.

The fake Kage who was in fact the snake Sannin Orochimaru looked around the booth and noticed a third chair that looked rather ornate, the snake's curiosity by this time got the better of him as he then asked his old sensei, "It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Hokage, but may I ask are we about to have company or perhaps your successor?"

The Hokage just smiled at his treacherous student and then said, "Actually the chair is for someone rather special who will be attending this year's exam to watch his grandson in action."

But before the snake sannin could even ask what he was talking about he heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching their location, within seconds a rather large man with body armor and a helmet that had what looked like a human skull as the face plate walked in and set down in the chair that now reminded him more of a throne but it was the man's two bodyguards that made his eyes widen in shock.

One of them was a strange looking person with dark blackish brown skin with silver hair drawn into a ponytail with razor-sharp teeth and what looked like strange blades coming out of his arms; the other was a tall being of some kind with four arms and was larger than any person he had ever seen in his life.

The armored man then sat in the chair with the two individuals taking up positions beside him and turned his head to the Hokage and then said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Hokage, my grandson and daughter speak highly of you."

"I thank you for the kind words Emperor, oh yes allow me to introduce you to my fellow shadow the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village of Wind Country. And my fellow shadow allow me to introduce you to the Emperor of the realm of Outworld, Shao Kahn." The Hokage said.

Orochimaru was now very concerned of what would happen when it came time for the invasion to begin, he could only pray that what he had planned would be enough to take out his former sensei and this strange man if he could even call this person that.

XX

Mileena and Scorpion had just entered the viewing booth of the Konoha Stadium ready to watch Naruto compete in the exam, already sitting there was none other than Sub-Zero and Frost as well as Khameleon waiting for the exam to begin.

Sub-Zero And the two young girls had been forced to return to the realm of Earth a bit earlier to prepare for the day of the exam and had not been able to see the last bit of his relatives training, he looked up to them and said, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's going to be making a grand entrance when it's time for his fight, is everything else ready?" Mileeena asked them.

Sub-Zero Nodded his head and then said, "They are just waiting for the right moment to strike our enemies, Kabal and the new Black Dragon are also here and ready to help out at a moment's notice."

"I take it from your tone Sub-Zero that something bad is about to happen and that my nephew will be right in the middle of it." A voice said to them.

They all turned to see the Princess of Edenia standing before them, "Hello sister it's been a long time."

XX

Neji looked over his fellow competitors and failed to see his prime target who was the boy who had sworn vengeance upon his cousins behalf, right at that moment the proctor told the other competitors who were not participating in this particular fight to head back to the fighters booth.

He could just make out many of the villagers saying that the boy would never show, however right at that moment in time the ground before him seem to freeze over into thick ice which was then shattered by an explosion of flames which then had a young man flying out of the ground and flames and then landed safely before them.

He seemed to be able to control both the ice and flames and turned his head to look Neji right in the eyes which instantly told him who this person was, he then brought up his fists and said, "Hinata's vengeance will be mine."

Neji walked forward within the arrogance about him and then said, "Fate has decided that you shall lose this day."

Everyone who knew him was shocked to see Naruto looking like some kind of samurai ninja hybrid, at his waist was his four head protector identifying him as a leaf ninja but the rest of him looked like he was ready for a war.

Every one of the rookies was shocked by his new appearance and the fact that he looked ready for combat was another thing that surprised them as well, upon his back also was two katanas.

The Proctor then started the fight and quickly jumped back to get out of their way, to the exam judges they were surprised that neither one of them had made a move yet.

Naruto stared the branch member of the Hyuga clan down, "Tell me was trying to kill one of the few people who saw you as a brother really worth it?"

Neji just gave one of the coldest smiles he could and then said, "She was weak, fate decided I would win that battle."

"She let you win, all she had to do was activated that seal on your forehead maybe even killing you in the process. But she didn't which shows she has a much kinder hard then you ever possess, and I'm going to beat that fate of obsession out of you if I can." Naruto said as he entered his fighting stance ready for whatever the Hyuga would do.

Neji decided that he had talk enough and went on the attack knowing that he could easily win against this kind of opponent, which would've been true a month ago before he had met his family.

Neji was becoming more and more frustrated as he could not land a single blow against his opponent, Naruto kept avoiding every one of his opponent's strikes remembering his grandfather's lessons about allowing your opponent to tire themselves out which will make your battle much easier.

However by dodging his opponents attacks he was also receiving a bonus in that Neji was becoming angry because of his opponent's ability to take this easy victory from him, every missed strike was taking precious chakra from him that he needed for future fights.

Naruto then saw an opening and took it without a moment's hesitation sending one very powerful punch right into Neji's face, every single Konoha spectator was shocked to their core that the prodigy of the Hyuga clan was being so easily dominated by what they considered to be a demon in human skin.

Neji himself was shocked at the force of the attack and realize that he could taste his own blood in his mouth and even felt a couple of teeth fly out of his mouth, before he could even try to recover he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked to see what looked like a spear sticking out of it and was suddenly yanked back by the rope connecting it and heard, "Get Over Here."

As soon as Neji had stopped moving forward he was hit again this time by a powerful uppercut to his jaw that sent him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard, Neji moved as fast as he could to try to get back on his feet only to witness his opponents seemed to disappear in a flash of flames and reappeared directly behind him sending a punch directly into the young Hyuga's stomach.

The next blow was a punch right to Neji's temple, if someone had had an x-ray machine they would see that the blows power had actually cracked areas of his skull and sent teeth flying out of his mouth as soon as he hit the ground however Naruto proceeded to walk over to him and brought his foot down hard on to Neji's chest breaking all of his ribs in a single blow.

Naruto then drew one of his katanas and brought the tip to Neji's throat and then said, "The only reason I am showing you Mercy is so that you can make it up to your cousin, and just remember I will be keeping my eye on you and I wasn't even using all my power."

The Proctor walked over to Neji and could tell that the young man was definitely not getting up anytime soon, "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki of the Shirai Ryu."

The Stadium was in total shock that the supposed dead last had won his battle against a procedures clan's prodigy, but they were even more shocked by what clan he'd belong to but they were in for an even more tremendous surprise as the large man in the Kage booth got out of his seat and walked to the edge and then screamed for all to hear, "Remember boy my grandson has shown you mercy this day, and a Kahn does not give it easily so you'd forget it or we will end you."

XX

Naruto walked back into the booth without looking at anyone in particular, he was however keeping his senses open for any kind of trouble that would happen this day.

Gaara and his siblings were keeping a close eye on the new Naruto Uzumaki as he was now an unknown to their plans, Gaara was surprised to hear his tenant being so quiet and realize that there was something truly dangerous about this young man before him.

XX

Orochimaru was in absolute shock at what he had just seen and realized that the host of the Nine Tales was in fact not even using all of his power and was already unimaginably strong with what he had already shown in his fight against the young branch member of the Hyuga clan, and then to come to the realization that he was in fact the grandson of this monster of a man scared him even more.

Luckily he had managed to keep his cool and his cover, and yet he could fill an unimaginable amount of power radiating off of this man and the young boy who had just reentered the competitor's booth.

The Hokage turned his head to the Emperor and then said, "I believe that beating will have gotten through to young Neji, and if it did not I pity him greatly."

"I agree with you Lord Hokage, and the boy does have a great deal of potential he just needs to learn to control his anger if not he will die eventually because of it." The Emperor said.

To the Snake's surprise the four armed men then spoke with a deep rhythmic voice, "I agree my Emperor he has great potential, and your grandson has already exceeded my expectations of his abilities in this battle."

"I agree general I agree."

XX

Those of the rookie 12 and their sensei's were currently not competing in the exam were up in the Stadium stands watching the fights with their senses were in total shock to find out that Naruto was not only the member of a very powerful clan but was also a prince, Ino had her mouth open at this time and turned to her best friend Sakura to see that she was also in as much shock as well.

The young man who went by the name Kiba as well as his Nin-dog partner Akamaru were both in shock at what they had just learned but were also very happy that he had beaten some sense into Neji's head for what he had done to Hinata, he then turned to see his female teammate and was shocked to see to strange looking bodyguards on either side of her keeping an eye on the crowd like a pack of predators ready to tear them to shreds at a moment's notice.

The one man on her right looked like a walking reptile of some kind of along on her left was a very regal looking man who then took one look at Kiba and gave him a somewhat warm smile and then said, "Do not worry about your teammate she's in good hands anyone who wishes to harm the princes adopted sister will pay with their lives and I shall take their souls."

Kurenai was surprised by the man's bold statement and then asked, "Are you in service of the Emperor Mr.?"

He turned to her and then said with a smile, "Yes I am but where are my manners my lovely young lady my name is Shang Tsung personal sorcerer to the Emperor himself as well as the Prince and this over here is my Comrade Reptile."

Reptile bowed to them as a show of respect and then went back to keeping his eyes open for any kind of trouble, Shang looked out upon the Stadium field and realize that one of the competitors had yet to arrive for some reason.

XX

Gaara was becoming more and more agitated by the minute that his opponent had yet to arrive and secretly wanted to take on someone at this point, at the same time he was still wary of the Shirai Ryu who had seemed to return from wherever the clan had been sent.

He even noticed that the matches Proctor was becoming very agitated having to wait this long.

XX

Orochimaru was not pleased by this latest development and knew that something had to be done to give his potential next host the time needed to arrive, however it was the Hokage who spoke first, "Tell the Proctor that if Sasuke Uchiha does not appear with in the next minute that he is to be disqualified from the tournament and for advancement in rank."

But before the Chunin could even relay the order to the proctor the fake Kazekage decided to play a gamble hoping that it would work, "Lord Hokage perhaps we should wait just a little bit longer or postpone this match until later, after all quite a few people have come to see this match in particular."

However Shao Kahn decided to put his own two cents in, "If the boy cannot be here on time then he is a disgrace, and before you say that my grandson was late I know for a fact that he was in fact here before you even arrived and only wish to make a grand entrance."

The Hokage nodded his head to this and then said, "You are quite right Emperor and I agree he has recently become a problem and I intend to take care of it, carry on with my order."

The Chunin nodded to his shadow and then went on his way, Orochimaru was beginning to become even more worried as he had no idea how these new developments would affect his invasion and revenge.

End of C2

I wish to hear what you all think of this latest chapter, I've chosen to take the looks from several different sources of the MK universe for example Baraka's appearance is from the legacy series as well as Kitana and Mileena, and Shang Tsung is based off of the original movie design.

As For the Way Naruto looks is based off of the alternate costume from MK nine but without the top part of the mask so his hair can stick out, the phase part of the mask can also move so he can let his face be seen.

Please read and review.


	3. C3

C3, The Tournament Continues

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

(Konoha Stadium, Earthrealm.)

As soon as Naruto student in the fighters booth he heard the proctors decreed that Sasuke had been disqualified due to his being late for his fight, at this point Gaara reappeared in the booth as well and was quite angered by his lack of a fight.

Shikamaru noticed the look on his comrade's face and knew that something was in deed very wrong, "Your teammate being late is so troublesome you know that."

Naruto turned his head to look Shikamaru right in the eyes, "I can already tell that something is going to happen today, if I were you I would be on your guard even more."

XX

Orochimaru was now very concerned with the absence of his future host; he had been hoping to keep Sasuke in the tournament only for it to be shut down by his old teacher in this strange man who claims to be an Emperor.

It was at this point that the Emperor decided to speak his mind, "I must say Lord Kazekage that your son was most displeased being denied his right to fight in this contest, he's somewhat reminds me of my grandson in that matter."

Orochimaru was a bit surprised by the comment but decided to try to keep his cover going, "Yes he has been known to be rather aggressive when he has been denied an opportunity to as he says prove his existence, but after seeing your grandson in action I wouldn't mind seeing the two of them engage in battle."

Shao Kahn just smiled at the fake wind shadow and then said, "Yes I look forward to that battle myself, after all my grandson has been holding back this entire time and with your son he won't have to anymore."

Orochimaru was now very concerned about his plans for this day as he saw the almost evil smile upon this man who just sitting in a chair seemed more powerful than even his own Sencei had been in his prime.

XX

The fighters in the booth listened as the next names to fight were called by the Proctor of the exam, "Well Kankuro of the Sand and Shino of the Leaf please come down to the arena floor to start your battle."

Kankuro turned to his sister and whispered to her, "What do we do now I can't reveal the workings of my puppet with the invasion looming?"

His sister Temari then whispered back to him, "We stick to the plan save your energy."

He nodded to her and then raised his hand up in the air and yelled out for the Proctor to hear him, "Proctor, I forfeit."

The Proctor nodded and then yelled out for all to hear, "Winner of this match by forfeit Shino of the Leaf."

Naruto turned to Shino and said, "Save your strength my friend somethings up."

Shino nodded to him as they heard the Proctor yell out for the next competitors to enter the arena, "Well Shikamaru of the Leaf and Temari of the Sand please enter the arena for your match."

Temari opened her huge battle fan and wrote it all the way down to the arena floor once she got off the huge fan and then folded it up and put it on her back and then said, "My wind will rip you to shreds."

Right at that moment a portal of fire opened in the sky and out of it hitting the ground was none other than Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face who got to his feet and then said, "Troublesome."

XX

Mileena slapped her face with her hand and nodded her head finding it hard to believe that all of the Nara males could be so lazy and yet so brilliant at the same time, they were also known for their fear of the opposite sex.

Kitana was watching the match intently seeing how these Leaf ninjas compared to their own warriors and was surprised that none of them had made it into the tournament all those years ago, as she observed the match she was truly surprised by both competitors Abilities and their strategy in this match.

Sub-Zero came to the conclusion that this match would last quite a bit of time, he had noticed that Shikamaru was using the shadows of the environment to aid his family's attacks and all he had to do was wait.

XX

It had taken some time but eventually Shikamaru had finally managed to capture Temari in his shadow, but he decided to save as much of his chakra as he could by for forfeiting the match, "Proctor I forfeit, I just don't have enough chakra to finish this mash which is a drag since I had planed this out about 20 moves ahead already."

Temari was surprised not only that he had forfeited the match but also that he had planned that far ahead against her, she came to the realization that he would be a significant threat to their plans as well as the other two Leaf ninjas up in the booth.

XX

Kabal and his surviving student Kira stood alongside the former Lin Kuel cyborg Cyrax observing the matches as they waited for the invasion to begin, Kira herself was truly impressed by Mileena's son as well as somewhat lazy young man who had clearly won his match but had decided to save some of his energy for the fight to come.

Cyrax notice of the concerned demeanor of Kabal decided to ask about it, "You seem concerned about something Kabal?"

While most of the former police officer's and returning Black Dragon leaders face was concealed by his mask you could still make out his eyes and the emotion in them as he replied, "Just thinking about the first time that I actually saw Mileena, it was during the invasion right before I was injured leading to my current condition which eventually allowed Kano to set the events in motion that led me back down the path of evil. Luckily whatever that demigod did saved me and her from that fate; unfortunately I still couldn't save one of my students."

Kira had to admit that she was also quite impressed with the ninja of this village were quite impressive to say the least and was hoping to see whatever they were capable before the invasion started, "With all of us here master I don't think they'll be winning this war any time soon."

"We will see what the future holds my student, but until that happens keep your eyes open and it will keep us alive."

XX

The Proctor received the message from the Hokage to continue the matches without delay and called out to the fighter booth for the next competitors to enter the arena, "Will Naruto of the Leaf and Gaara of the Send please enter the arena at this time for your match."

Just then on the arena floor it seemed to ice over and then shatter in a show of flames revealing none other than Naruto himself jumping out of the fire and ice hitting the ground turning towards where his opponent would be and said, "Vengeance will be mine."

At the same time this was happening the sand at the opposite end was swirling around into a small storm which then took on the shape of a young man, the sandstorm finished forming into the body of Gaara who slapped one of his hands onto his head and the other clinched out towards his opponent and then said in a bloodthirsty kind of voice, "Mother wants your blood."

As if they were on a video screen the two of them quickly came into focus with the proctor in the middle but before any of them could even make a move or say a word they were surprised to see a tornado of leaves forming in the center of the arena which then dissipated revealing the forms of Sasuke Uchiha and his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was surprised by the looks that everyone was giving him and his student and decided to ask the Proctor a question, "We're not late are we?"

The Proctor gave Kakashi one of those Looks and then responded, "It was the decision of the Hokage after much debate that your student be disqualified due to his failure to show up for his match."

Kakashi was surprised by this as he thought that the Hokage would be willing to overlook being a tiny bit late even if it was a couple of hours just so that the village could show what one of its most promising young shinobi was really capable of.

If Kakashi was both surprised and shocked by what was happening then one could only imagine what was going through his students mind at this moment, 'How can I be disqualified, but at lease that loser didn't even advance and they have the nerve to deny me my match.'

Sasuke however looked at his opponent then over to the other man and was shocked by the armored warrior's appearance, it was at this moment that the strange warriors mask seem to come to life on its own and move apart revealing the face of his teammate Naruto who did not look too amused at Sasuke's antics.

The look on Sasuke's Face was priceless as he was in total shock to see that his teammate who he thought was a total loser had somehow made it past his first round and to make it even worse looked even stronger then Sasuke himself, it didn't help his current attitude that both of the competitors as well as the current Proctor were practically corralling at him to get off the arena floor so they could begin the match.

Kakashi could since the tension building and decided that he could get answers later right now he had to get his star pupil off the field before something bad happened to them, after they left the field the two fighters immediately took up there position on the field and prepared for combat.

The Emperor stood up from his seat walked to the edge of the Kage's booth and shouted for all to hear, "Let Kombat begin, FIGHT!"

As soon as this was said the two of them instantly engaged each other in combat to determine the winner of this tournament.

XX

Orochimmaru was now becoming impatient as he waited for the right moment to initiate the invasion thanks to the timely arrival of Sasuke and his sensei, but at the same time the Snake Sannin felt quite uncomfortable knowing that these strange warriors could be quite the threat to him and his plans for the Hidden Leaf.

But on the same level he was becoming more and more impressed with the nine tails house as he continued to become more and more powerful, he looked down into the arena floor and became instantly mesmerized by the battle taking place.

XX

As soon as the battle began Gaara shot out several sand tentacles trying to impale Naruto upon them only to watch in utter shock as the dark yellow and black clad ninja shot out what appeared to be ice at them and freezing them solid in a second, he quickly unsheathed one of his katanas and went to work tearing them apart piece by piece as he went.

Gaara had a psychotic smile upon his face as he continued to send attack after attack at his worthy opponent but was becoming more and more surprised by the amount of ground this strange ninja who control both ice and fire was gaining, several more tentacles were sent flying only to be this time hit by a strong flame that turn them into glass which were then shattered by a single sword strike.

Just at that moment Naruto disappeared in a flash of flames and then reappear to directly behind Gaara in the middle of a heavy haymaker which connected with the sand ninjas face cracking his sand armor in the process and sending him lying about 5 feet away, the one tells host was totally shocked by his opponents actions and then much to even his own shock had to spit out some blood from his mouth as well as a tooth, "Blood, it's my blood."

One of his hands shot up holding his head as he was in some form of pain and then let out a mournful scream and then charged the Shirai Ryu ninja without a care in the world as he let his rage and anger takes control of him, the two of them continue to battle turning the arena into a scarred battlefield.

XX

Every single person in the stands was in total shock at the battle that was happening before them, Kakashi was still trying to come to grips with what had happened in his absence as he kept a close eye on his other two students.

Sasuke watched the bow before him intently with his bloodline active studying every single move his teammate and the foreign ninja made as they danced their dance of death, Sakura had just finished telling him all about Naruto's fight with the Hyuga prodigy, "You should have seen it Sasuke, he literally beat the hell out of Neji for what he did to Hinata. And that's not all he's also the grandson to that strange skull wearing guy up there who claims to be an emperor of some place called Outworld."

"You're telling me that Naruto's a prince and basically took out Neji with extreme prejudice just because he could?" Sasuke asked her.

She just looked at him and her sensei and then replied, "Pretty much, everybody was a little mad that you didn't show up on time for your match what happened?"

Kakashi continue to watch the battle happening directly below them in the arena with intensity as he then replied to his student, "That was unfortunately my fault as I was trying to prepare him for his match with Gaara."

XX

Orochimaru Had grown rather impatient but was happy to finally receive the signal from his men that everyone was in position and wasted no time activating his signal to start the invasion, unfortunately much to his shock the Emperor himself turned his menacing gaze on to him and said, "I was wondering when you would start the invasion, let Mortal Kombat begin!"

End of C3

That's chapter 3 I want to hear what you all think about how the story is progressing, I also want to see if anyone noticed the similarity between MK nine and when each of the main fight start, please read and review.


	4. C4

C4, The War of the Leaf

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

To the surprise of the Konoha rookies up in the stadium seats who now watched in utter shock at the battle that was taking place directly below them and were for the most part unaware of the strange feathers falling from the sky onto them, just then all of their attentions were turned to the booth containing the Kage's and the Emperor as a strange explosion rocked the booth grabbing all of their attention in the process.

But before the Genjutsu could even take effect on the group of young shinobi it was dispelled by the combined efforts of Kurenai and Shang Tsung preventing it from taking effect upon the group of warriors, this came as a total shock to the Sound and Sand ninjas who had revealed themselves thinking that they would have an easy victory only to discover all of them not only conscious but ready for battle.

Both Shang and Reptile stood in the way of their enemies from getting to their charge but also the others were the princes friends, but before they could even go on the attack they were shocked to see the Sound ninjas being killed by shards of ice heating one of them in the chest and another having his face melted off by what looked like acid that was shot into his face.

The remaining enemy shinobi turned to see two teenage girls wearing body armor that was rather unique to each of them, Shang could only smile as he then spoke, "Frost Khameleon it is a pleasure to see you again would you care to help us kill the Sound ninjas?"

The Sound ninjas could only speculate if the girls were in fact smiling as they wore masks upon their faces but quickly went on the defensive as they were forced to fight more than one enemy that was clearly not disabled in the slightest, Shang went on the attack and shouted for all to hear, "Show no mercy to the Sound ninjas, but spare if you can those of the Sand."

XX

Kabuto stood before several of his best ninjas who had gathered to acquire information upon their primary targets in this conflict.

It was at this moment however that 4 rather unique ninjas now stood in their way.

Kabuto observed the warriors and was shocked by what he saw as two of them were males with unique armor's that were similar to the boy currently fighting the Sand's one tailed host in the arena below them, the two females were for a lack of a better word absolutely stunning and beautiful but were clearly built for combat as each of them pulled out a set of weapons unique to each of them.

One of the Sound ninjas feeling a bit confident about their level of training and superior numbers walked forward to attempt to intimidate them into surrendering, "And just who the hell do you think you are, do you even think you have a chance in hell of defeating all of us?"

All of the Sound ninjas were now in shock as a sai was now embedded in his skull killing him right there on the spot, as his body hit the ground the four strange ninjas immediately went on the attack killing as many sound ninjas as they could working their way up to Kabuto himself.

XX

Naruto continue to fight Gaara in the arena floor knowing that he only had to get close enough to disable his fellow host thanks to the seal that Jiraiya had given him, he managed to dodge a another sand tentacle and quickly used his superior speed thanks to his natural wind element to appear directly in front of a stunned Gaara slamming the seal directly into his chest which immediately took effect sending them crashing to the ground unable to move the rest of his body or control the sand about him.

Gaara was now totally scared as he was completely helpless and at the mercy of someone who could now easily kill him now, however right at this moment he felt someone throw their body onto him acting as a human shield only to move his eyes to see the form of his sister trying to protect her little brother from harm.

His other brother now stood between the Shirai Ryu warrior and his siblings only to be knocked out by a single punch to the face before he could even activate his battle puppet that had been resting on his back, Naruto then walked up to the three siblings and activated his masks ability to move on its own to reveal his face as he then spoke to them, "Stay down if you wish to live, as for you sand boy."

Gaara became even more afraid by the second as he saw Naruto still walking up to them and let his fear take over him, "Stay away from us!"

Gaara then looked into Naruto's eyes as he then spoke to them, "Do you wish to know why I am so strong Gaara?"

All Gaara could do was nod, "it is because I have people that I care about people that I would die to protect, when you have someone to protect you become truly strong and they help keep you sane. You and I have more in common than you can possibly understand, that's why when this is over I'm going to help you and your family but I'm sorry to say that we suspect your father was murdered by the snake."

The look of shock on their faces was all they needed to know and realized that their father had been acting strange for more than a month and came to a realization why.

XX

Orochimaru was forced to dodge what looked like a giant war hammer that was thrown directly at his head hitting one of his bodyguards in the process knocking her out cold from the impact only to begin dodging the strange looking man with the sharp teeth who now revealed that he indeed had strange blades in his arms that were now trying to take the snake Sannin's head right off in the process.

The larger of his bodyguards who possessed quite a bit of strength in Earth Jutsus was now being forced to fight a creature bigger than him and was not as he thought he would, one of his bodyguards hands was caught by one of the forearmed creatures massive hands which left the other three arms free to assault his opponent without mercy resulting in the larger man's unconscious state within a minute.

The Hokage's own bodyguards were keeping the last two members of the sound 4 busy while the Emperor and the Hokage continued to engage Orochimaru hoping to end his pathetic life once and for all.

But before the snake could even make a series of hand signs to unleash a powerful Jutsu upon them but was quickly hit in the chest by a powerful punch by the Emperor himself, Orochimaru was absolutely shocked by the amount of force put in that one punch as well as the fact that he felt most of his ribs shatter from the impact alone.

When he hit the roof and tiles of the of the stadiums civilian section nearly going through it in the process, it was only thanks to his new abilities that he had survived this encounter so far.

What truly surprised him was that his bodyguards had been so easily taken care of by these strange beings that served the Emperor and now made him wished that he had brought his most devoted Guardian to protect him in this fight, the Emperor's bodyguards were proving to be a real pain in the snakes plans as well as fact that he was now almost literally alone in his fight.

Orochimaru had finally had enough of this fight and wanted to end it as well as hopefully his former sensei in the process, right at that moment two portals of fire opened up at either side of him to reveal both Naruto and Scorpion coming at him with the intent to end his wicked life but were unable to take it at that moment however the snake did not escape unharmed as both of his arms were cut off at the elbows thanks to the powerful hell fire that the Shirai Ryu could now command.

The Snake Sannin could only scream out in agonizing pain as his loyal bodyguards that had somehow survived carried him away before the Emperor and his bodyguards or the yellow clad ninjas could finish the job.

Scorpion let out a small growl as he had been denied his prey and had for some reason had felt thestench of the Netherrealm upon his enemy, especially that man.

XX

Shang Tsung had just managed to rip the soul of one of his many opponents that day out of his or hers body without a care in the world but to protect his charges as the Emperor had ordered him to, he had to admit that seeing the civilians who were not unconscious cheering for him as he killed their enemies was a bit exhilarating to the Royal sorcerer.

Right at this moment several sound ninja bodies hit the ground not more than 4 feet from him with varying severe injuries that were quite literally fatal including one is head then rolled down the steps of the Stadium, he turned around to see Princess Mileena and Kitana hit the ground not that far away from the lifeless bodies they had just defeated and thrown over the side of their private box.

The Sorcerer and Reptile were quite surprised to see the two sisters working together once again, it was at this moment that both Frost and Khameleon walked up to the older women and spoke, "It looks like they're running away I wonder why?"

Chameleon could only agree with her battle companion as something had obviously happened.

XX

The Sand ninjas that had survived the invasion were now being rounded up to await the decision upon their fate, it was at this moment that the third Hokage himself walked up in front of them with a clear and strong look upon his face as he addressed the POW's, "In case you're all wondering the only reason you have been spared is because of the fact that you have been used by the snake Sannin Orochimaru's plan to destroy our village using both his own forces as well as your village's."

The Jonin Sensei of Gaara's team was curious as to what this information might be and spoke up for all to hear, "And what would this plan be and how are we used?"

The old Kage let up his pipe and began to smoke its contents for a few seconds before he spoke once more, "From what we have learned he originally had planned for your village leader to aid him in destroying us but from what we have learned your leader had other plans and the snake knew that the Chunin exams would be the perfect opportunity to kill us all but the plan fell apart as you all know thanks to the Emperor of Outworld."

The Jonin spoke once more, "What will happen to us now?"

"You will be held here until we can sign an official cease-fire and then a brand-new treaty between our villages, even though your village was used you also have to pay a price as does everyone who loses a war or battle. But just remember that many of you could've been killed here today and weren't you can still rebuild."

The Sand ninjas realized just how lucky they were this day not to have been killed by either the leaf ninjas or the warriors of the Emperor himself, Temari could only think heaven's that they had not been killed and kept a close eye on her brothers but also had to admit that the young man who had defeated her brother had taught her interest.

XX

The Third Hokage had returned to his personal office to overlook the reports on the damage to the village with a heavy heart as he realized that he was far too old for this job and needed a new candidate as soon as possible but came to the realization that he had a very few candidates to consider in the first place.

He then remembered is that one of his other students might just be perfect for the job and that her skills were needed anyways but also came to a terrifying realization that she would be sought out by his fallen student as well and that the race was on.

END OF C4

Please read and review and I hope to hear what you all think about this latest chapter.


End file.
